Y el mundo se hizo en siete días
by MisLetras
Summary: Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar. Sólo era una semana...por más ridículo que sea...sólo era una semana. Todo estaría bien ¿verdad? Advertencia, contenido Yaoi, al menos eso espero.
1. Prólogo

_One PunchMan le pertenece a One._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado._

 ** _Y el mundo se hizo en siete días._**

 **Prologo**

Era una solución ridícula. Sin embargo no tenía demasiadas opciones. Debía esperar el tiempo que el doctor había estimado necesario para la reconstrucción total de su cuerpo. Muchísimas piezas fueron arrancadas y destruidas en la última batalla, la cual ocurrió hace dos días en ciudad B; no era una situación que requiriese de mucho trabajo, tan sólo que el robot gigante optó por autodestruirse, y bueno, su cuerpo recibió gran parte del impacto que causó la onda expansiva debido a lo cercano que se encontraba de la maquina.

Suspiró.

Sólo esperaba que Sensei no tuviera mayor incomodidad al respecto. No lo creía al menos.

¿Qué diferencia había entre su cuerpo normal y el _nuevo equipo_ que llevaba ahora? Lo único que le molestaba realmente era el par redondo que tenía al frente. Sentía extraño tener un _par de pelotas_ en el pecho…bueno…tenía unas allá abajo…o las tenía antes…pero esto no es lo mismo…

Enarcó una ceja; debería dejar de pensar tanto, sólo era una semana…todo iba a estar bien.

 _Nota: Los siguiente capítulos serán más largos, al menos me esforzaré por ello. Y una segunda cosa; creo que queda claro que le sucede al cuerpo de Genos, sin embargo ésto no significa que el sea el uke. Ya veremos que sucede con éste par._

 _Críticas bien recibidas._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Capítulo I

_One Punch Man es propiedad de One._

 _Nuevamente, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 _ **Y el Mundo se hizo en siete días.**_

 _ **oOo**_

 **Capítulo I: Mejor dos pelotas en mano que cien volando.**

Estaba siendo demasiado complicado ¿Por qué tenían que presentarle una situación como ésta?

Saitama rascó su cabeza con algo de frustración.

No era como si se fuese a acabar el mundo ¿Verdad? Aún que bueno, era su deber como héroe evitar que aquello ocurriera, pero… ¡ese no era el punto!

Miró hacía el frente nuevamente.

" _50% DE DESCUENTO EN TODAS LAS CARNES"_

" _70% DE DESCUENTO EL KILO DE PESCADO"_

¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Es decir, si optaba por la carne no sólo sería una compra a mitad de precio, sino que también podría elegir que carne llevar a casa; res, ternero, pato, cerdo, etcétera. Mientras que por el otro lado, el pescado se encontraba a precio ganga, ¡hasta le quedaría dinero para comprar el manga que vio el otro día! Era una muy buena oportunidad, eso sin duda.

Mantenía su vista fija, sin notar que era observado.

No era como si las personas del local no conocieran al calvo; muchas veces lo habían visto rondar por allí y llevar uno que otro alimento en descuento, pero en ese momento se encontraba frente a un gran cartel en medio del pasillo, torciendo su boca en un extraño gesto, mientras sus ojos, normalmente indiferentes, estaban inyectados con profundos tics denotando algo parecido a la ansiedad, o locura, pues bajo la mirada de los trabajadores de la tienda lucía bastante aterrador.

Era un chico con cara de huevo y traje de super héroe.

De por si extraño después de todo.

 _-Es cierto que hay más variedad si me decido por la carne, pero si compro dos kilos de pescado, tendríamos para comer toda la semana, incluso más tiempo. Eso si opto por no comprar el manga…_ – Alzó una ceja – _…bueno eso podría esperar, no es como si fuese prioridad…_ –Volvió a mirar el cartel – _Si, pescado será._

Los dependientes de la tienda notaron que el muchacho calvo en cuestión suavizó el gesto.

Al parecer había resuelto lo que fuera que pasara por su mente; lo cual agradecían. Se estaba volviendo bastante perturbador.

Ya comprado y con bolsa en mano, preguntándose porque la chica que lo atendió en la caja lo mirara extraño, salió del lugar y se encaminó a casa.

Genos ya debería estar allí.

 **oOoOoOo**

Al acercarse al edificio divisó que las luces de su departamento se encontraban encendidas. Como supuso su compañero ya había llegado.

Sufrió un gran daño en la última batalla, por ello se ausentó hace un par de días. No tenía que preocuparse, estaba de vuelta, por lo que su cuerpo debe encontrarse en perfectas condiciones.

Siempre luego de cada lucha volvía como nuevo después de todo. El día en que no vuelva…bueno…en ese momento vería que hacer.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, quería llegar pronto para poder comer. El pescado no se haría solo. Aún que tal vez Genos ya habría cocinado algo. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, dejó las bolsas encima de la mesita y viró la mirada hacía la cocina; no lo podía ver, pero lo escuchaba mover cosas, además el aroma a comida le decía que acertó.

 _\- Exacto, él hizo la cena.-_ Pensó sin mucha sorpresa acostumbrado a que el otro hiciese las cosas de la casa por su cuenta. Fue a prender la televisión y se sentó.

 _-_ Sensei, no había notado que llegó, pronto estará lista la comida. – Cybor apareció tras escuchar el sonido del televisor encendido.

 _-_ ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? – Preguntó Saitama cuando volvió la vista hacía el aparato luego de verlo llegar desde la cocina.

 _-_ Creo que bien, sólo que debo esperar una semana para la reparación total de mi cuerpo, por el momento este es provisorio. Espero no sea problema para usted maestro. – Lo miró con cierta duda, de verdad algo como esto no debería tener mayor preponderancia, ni si quiera él estaba muy afectado por el asunto, finalmente tan sólo serían unos días. Tal vez su mayor preocupación vendría siendo si se llegase a presentar una amenaza poderosa por la cual sea requerida su ayuda, pero más allá de ello…

 _-_ Está bien – Dijo el héroe sin más mientras veía un comercial sobre balones de fútbol.

 _-_ Bien – Asintió para entrar nuevamente a la cocina.

En la pantalla aparecía una chica, de esas típicas modelos que contratan para esa clase de publicidad, vestida muy provocativa al tiempo que sostenía dos balones que simulaban ser sus pechos y se paseaba por una cancha sonriéndole a la cámara. – _Eso no tiene nada de original_ – Pensó Saitama al instante en que levantaba una ceja con aburrimiento. Había terminado el comercial para dar paso a una propaganda sobre la maratón que se realizará en ciudad C la próxima semana temprano en la mañana. Se debía inscribir con anticipación, además de llevar un equipo adecuado para el ejercicio, pues la actividad durará un par de horas ya que la ruta implicaba bastantes kilómetros.

El chico mantenía la vista al frente sin mucho interés mientras esperaba la cena.

 _Balones…pelotas…_

¿Por qué pensaba en pelotas? Es cierto que acababa de verlas en la televisión, pero…no eran los balones del comercial…

 _Dos pelotas…_

¿Por qué pensaba en dos pelotas? ¿Qué pelotas?

Frunció el ceño.

Ahora el aparato transmitía lo que parecía una telenovela con todo y dramón* incluido.

El rubio volvió para poner los servicios y los vasos.

Y ahí _las vio._

 _-Dos pelotas, esferas, cuerpo provisorio, reparación…una semana_ – Al momento entendió lo que sucedía. Definitivamente debía prestar más atención.

Siguió viendo la televisión. – _Con que sólo era eso…Genos tiene pechos, pelo largo, cintura estrecha…y caderas_. – Tomó un poco de agua del vaso que el propio cyborg dejó encima de la mesita que tenían en la pequeña habitación.

Además de dramática, la trama de la telenovela era demasiado dulzona y poco realista bajo la perspectiva del joven calvo.

 _Pechos, pelotas, reparaciones, provisorio…_

Abrió los ojos con excesiva fuerza. Fue imposible no escupir lo que bebió.

 _-_ ¡¿PECHOS PROVISORIOS?! –

Había olvidado por completo los dos kilos de pescado que compró hace unas horas en aquella conocida tienda, sin embargo no importaba. Genos se encontraba guardando el alimento en el refrigerador cuando escuchó a su maestro gritar.

Suspiró.

Y él que pensó, ingenuamente, que no habría problemas.

* * *

 _* No es una palabra y me inventé el acento, pero creo que queda mejor así, de todas formas me parece que se entiende xD_

 _Bien, he aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que no es muy largo, trataré que si lo sean los próximos que vengan._

 _Aún no sé cuanto durará esta historia, me gustaría que fuese larga, pero supongo que eso dependerá del rumbo que vaya tomando._

 _Al menos espero que les haya sacado alguna sonrisa._

 _Críticas bien recibidas._

 _Gracias por los comentarios y, por supuesto, por leer._


	3. Capítulo II

_One Punch Man es propiedad de One, su creador._

 _Sin más, el capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Y el mundo se hizo en siete días.**_

 _ **oOo**_

 **Capítulo II: Dormir está en rascar y empezar.**

Será tan sólo una semana.

Eso le había explicado Genos hace algunos minutos.

Mas bien tuvo que volver a explicarle. La primera vez no le prestó demasiada atención, pero si logró sorprenderlo lo suficiente, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y gritar como si la vida fuese a terminar en ese instante. No pensó que se avergonzaría de algo así…de haber reaccionado de aquella manera, además escupió el agua que bebió, mojando la pantalla del televisor. Tuvo que secar con las servilletas que había encima de la mesa.

Pero bueno, en realidad la situación no tenía mayor importancia. Miró al más joven quien comía tranquilamente.

 _-_ ¿Tú estás bien con esto? – Preguntó levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

 _-_ No tengo mayores molestias al respecto más que creer que es ridículo y bueno tener pechos es extraño, pero en realidad fuera de la apariencia, mis sistemas son casi iguales a los que tengo normalmente, sólo que mi fuerza es algo menor. Será una semana de todas formas. – Explicó Genos con paciencia, mientras Saitama asentía distraídamente, pensando que probablemente si a él un día le…aparecieran un par de tetas, no podría estar así de tranquilo.

Genos era Genos.

Nada que hacer.

 _-_ ¿A usted no le incomoda sensei? Cuando venía a casa creí que no sería problema para el maestro. Ahora no estoy tan seguro. – Saitama volvió a concentrar su atención en su auto proclamado estudiante. La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sólo sobre reaccionó a la noticia. Su grito fue por lo bajo…bizarro.

 _-_ Oh está bien…sólo me sorprendí un poco –

El rubio creyó que "poco" no era la palabra precisa, aun que sencillamente hizo un gesto con su cabeza dando a entender que comprendía. Hasta él pensaba que el grito de sensei fue por lo menos extraño, no le sorprendió el grito en si, sino lo que indicaba. Es decir qué clase de incoherencias rondaban su cabeza para concluir en…lo que concluyó. El no tenía pechos provisorios, era un _cuerpo_ provisorio…por una semana.

Nada más, nada menos.

Por lo que no entendía la razón de sentirse molesto de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, dándole otra vuelta al asunto, sí tenía un cuerpo provisorio _femenino_ , entonces si eran pechos provisorios, venía con el pack.

Por Dios, la situación ridícula lo llevaba a reflexionar ridiculeces.

No valía la pena molestarse por algo así.

Siguió comiendo lo que quedaba de la cena, que el mismo preparó, en su plato.

 _-_ ¡¿Y el pescado?! – De la nada escuchó nuevamente a Saitama subir el tono de voz.

 _-_ En el refrigerador, sensei. – Esta vez no se inmutó. Algo le decía que en esos días, los gritos de su maestro serían parte de lo cotidiano.

 **oOoOoOo**

Eran las tres de la mañana y él aún no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Luego de comer, ver un poco de televisión y ordenar el pequeño espacio para dormir, no hubo mayor inconveniente. De hecho fue cuestión de segundos para quedarse dormido después de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. No obstante algo lo despertó al rato. Había pasado en otras ocasiones; Genos se removía un poco en sueños y quedaba con el brazo extendido sobre su pecho, otras veces apoyaba su pierna levemente encima de la suya, lo notaba al despertar o en medio de la noche. Incluso en algunas oportunidades el cyborg al ser el primero en abrir los ojos, se deshacía en disculpas cuando Saitama realmente no le prestaba mayor atención a lo sucedido. Dormían uno al lado del otro, en realidad era normal que pasara. Pero ahora…¡podía sentir sus pechos contra su hombro! ¡hasta sentía su respiración cerca de su oreja! Una vez ocurrió que el chico dormido se acercó tanto al mayor, que pudo sentir el aire que salía de su boca contra su mejilla.

Nervios.

Admitía que aquella vez sintió nervios.

No fue demasiado, ya que el propio Genos se movió acurrucándose de espaldas al futon de su maestro. Sin embargo, la sensación demoró más minutos en diluirse de lo que Saitama hubiese esperado…

Y en éste momento…no sentía simplemente nervios, también se encontraba confundido. Confusión gracias a la curiosidad que nació en él. . Confusión porque era una curiosidad absurda, estúpida. El _par_ se sentía duro contra su cuerpo, lo cual es completamente lógico; Genos es prácticamente un robot, físicamente hablando, claro. ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Los pechos grandes de la chica del comercial de futbol que vio en televisión antes de escupir el aparato?

En realidad no, no esperaba eso. Pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad, ¿curiosidad de qué exactamente?

El curioso atrajo al confundido y juntos, como equipo, convocaron al insomnio. Si, hasta el modo en que su cabeza ponía en palabras la explicación de su falta de sueño, era absurda.

Sonrió.

Al menos el asunto tenía un poco de gracia, pues ahora el brazo se le estaba durmiendo, lo sentía entumecido y le hormigueaba casi toda su extensión.

Seguía sonriendo a pesar de la notable vena que se le marcó en la frente. Signo de su creciente molestia.

Intentó acomodarse mejor para mover un poco el brazo, desentumecerlo y de paso, poder dormir.

Volteó los ojos para mirar a su compañero. Estaba un poco más arriba, así que se deslizó como pudo para quedar a su altura. Al moverse un poco el brazo estuvo libre, Genos lo apartó mientras se acurrucaba en si mismo, más sin tomar distancia.

Saitama volvió a mirarlo de frente.

 _Mala idea._

Su respiración chocaba contra sus labios.

 _Muy mala idea._

Bien, podía desplazarse a su gusto, sólo debía voltear y darle la espalda.

 _Peor idea aún._

La respiración le cosquilleaba detrás de su cuello. ¡Le estaba soplando la nuca! ¡Y no en sentido figurado!

Lado contrario, correrse al lado contrario, tomar un poco de distancia y podrá volver a conciliar el sueño. Problema resuelto. ¡Oh! Pero al parecer el cuerpo de Genos no pensaba lo mismo.

Ahora era su pierna la que le inmovilizó posándose sobre sus muslos. Destacando que volvió a sentir sus pechos, sólo que rozando su espalda.

Rechinó los dientes.

De verdad que quería…deseaba volver a dormir, empero se le hacía imposible. Se encontraba demasiado despierto y pendiente del otro como para equilibrar su mente y cuerpo en el estado de relajo suficiente para lograrlo.

Qué tragedia ¿no?

Tres años de entrenamiento no sirven para nada en estas situaciones.

Bufó.

 _¿Y si lo despierto?_

La verdad no lo quería disculpándose nuevamente y perder aún más tiempo en el que podría estar descansando. Porque ya veía en su mente al chico pidiendo perdón y tratando de explicar algo que no tiene sentido hacerlo.

 _Idea desestimada._

Se quedó absorto mirando a nada en particular, tal vez sólo la oscuridad.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, Saitama en el fondo sabía, quizás desde hace bastante tiempo, que él no podía contra Genos. Y no se refería a una pelea, duelo o discusión,( _aún que por lo general el otro hacía lo que le viniese en ganas y es una de las razones por la cual se había dado cuenta de la idea anterior),_ ni medición de alguna habilidad o fuerza, es sencillamente imposible para él tener algún modo de enfrentar, recibir o malograr todo lo que el menor implica; su efusividad y emociones. Si, emociones aún que no lo pareciese. Por ende lo deja ser y fluir libremente. Sabe que el chico llegó sin ser llamado, se instaló sin ser bienvenido, se quedó y dispuso su presencia en su vida sin que él pudiese hacer algo realmente. Bueno, él era bastante flojo y no se complicaba mucho, ¡pero aún así! Porque a pesar de echarlo de su casa y reiterarle que no le llamara _sensei_ , el muchacho sencillamente lo ignoraba y hacía (sigue haciendo) lo que le plazca. Luego ambos se hicieron héroes, le prometió que si eso pasaba lo haría su aprendiz…y el resto es historia, logró lo que quería, de forma extraña, pero el chiquillo que ahora dormía plácidamente mientras el no podía, se salió con la suya.

Su sonrisa esta vez fue sin venas marcadas en su frente, ni acompañada del rechinido molesto de sus dientes. Sino alegre y burlesca. ¡Si hasta no podía con él y su inquieta forma de dormir!

Rió bajito, se volteó nuevamente y como si el rubio comprendiera que ya era el momento, alejó su pierna del cuerpo de Saitama, regresando el suyo a su lugar. De repente el mayor cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos después.

Sin darse cuenta que la respiración del chico, seguía estando tan cerca como hace algunos minutos.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _-_ ¡Sensei! ¡Lo siento tanto! Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Mi cuerpo al parecer se acomoda sólo mientras duermo y... _-_ Allí estaba la explicación que no quería escuchar y que tanto quiso evitar en la madrugada.

Pues resulta que Genos volvió a removerse en sueños, sin que el calvo lo notara, más no el cyborg que despertó primero, lo cual los llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraban ahora…

El muchacho parloteaba casi sin respirar entre frases, sin cesar, mientras él suspiraba mosqueado.

Esos siete días serían más largos de lo que podría imaginar.

Lo presentía, claro que lo presentía.

* * *

 _Nota importante: Al decir que Saitama "no puede contra Genos" o "no tiene como malograr o enfrentar su persona", no es que él quiera plantear un especie de control sobre el rubio, simplemente el chico es tan él mismo, que no tiene otra opción más que dejar que lo siga siendo, como debe ser, en mi opinión. De la misma forma, no significa que Genos tenga control sobre nuestro pelón, sucede lo mismo, Saitama es tan Saitama, que a pesar que el otro se preocupe y le hable con muchísimo respeto, deja que siga siendo quien es. Al menos esa es mi interpretación de ambos personajes. También será el punto de partida para establecer su dinámica y relación. Me esforzaré mucho por desarrollar sus personalidades tal cual son._

 _No sé quien podría controlar a Saitama de todas maneras xD_

 _Aclarado lo anterior, espero les haya sacado una sonrisa._

 _Críticas bien recibidas._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
